Stith meets Tyrowe
by Stith
Summary: After New Earth was created, the human race begins to rebuild. Stith now lives with Akima and Cale. She meets a mantrin named Tyrowe who may have other intentions besides love. This is my first fanfic so be nice.


****

_Stith meets Tyrowe- The Stith Saga pt 1_

Stith woke up in her room. She let out a low growl, signifying that she didn't wanna get up yet. But it was too late for that. She checked her Chrono-Clock. "7:30pm? Jeez…." Stith said to herself, she'd been sleeping for well over 48 hours.Stith got up and rubbed her head, then stretched. She put on some clothing, then went out of her room. Stith stayed with Akima and Cale, mainly cause she was such good friends with Akima. She

could have gone back to Solbrecht, but she preferred New Earth (or Bob, as Cale so colorfully suggested) than her home planet. Stith went downstairs and went into the living room. She quietly poked her head through the door, Akima and Cale were smooching again. Stith had always been secretly jealous of their relationship, mainly cause she could never get one of her own. "Ahem." She coughed out, Akima and Cale

immediately jumped out of the kiss. "Oh, uh hi Stith!" Akima said nervously, Stith nodded slightly. "I'm going out, any of you wanna come?" Stith asked, Akima looked at Cale, who was giving her a sort of stern look "Um, nah…maybe tomorrow?" Akima said, Cale's face reverted back to a smile. "Whatever, see ya." Stith said bluntly, then left. "Just because you helped create a planet doesn't make you all high and mighty." Stith quietly said to herself. Stith **[**left the house and walked down the streets of the city of New New York (All the cities had New at the beginning of them). "Crap, I forgot to ask Gune….oh well," she thought **,**"probably would have just said he was inventing a new whirlamagig or whatever". 

Stith walked into a bar, her second best place to hang out at besides a gun range. It looked like a typical bar, tables with humans and different kinds of aliens, she only noticed one other Mantrin though. Some bar games to play, like hyper pool, a variation of the Old Earth pool table. Stith sat at the bar and ordered a drink, "They must not get a lot of Mantrins here." Stith thought. Her long legs could barely fit under the bar as she ordered a beer. The Mantrin she noticed before sat beside her. "A beer please." He said to the barkeep, he turned to Stith "Oh, hi. I was about to leave after this drink, didn't think I'd meet another one of my kind here." He said, Stith looked at him for a second. "Yeah, I know how you feel." She said, then grabbing her beer and drank half of it. "I'm Tyrowe, nice to make your acquaintance." He said, extending his hand. Stith left his hand hanging in the air "Likewise." She said to him, Stith didn't trust strangers very well. "That's some heat your packin' there, ms.?" Tyrowe said, indicating the gun strapped to her thigh "Thanks. And it's Stith. Don't forget it." She said, she finished her beer and ordered another "Celebrating?" Tyrowe asked "No, just drinking my problems away." Stith said "And what may that be?" he asked. Just then, four drunk looking humans came up to Stith "Heeeey! We don't want your kind stinkin' up our bar, git the fuck out!" One said, they all agreed, she turned around "If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't be standing in this bar! So I suggest you sit your asses down before I knock your asses down!" Stith said, getting up and staring into the face of the human that insulted her. The crowd in the bar now focused on the group "Looks like we're gonna have to teach this long legged freak some respect!" The human said. One thing you never do is insult Stith about her

legs, big no-no. "You son of a bitch!" Stith reached back and swung at the humans face, landing in the middle of his face shattering his nose. He went down hard, the other human tried to hit Stith with a left hook, but Tyrowe grabbed his fist and twisted it around his back. Then Tyrowe snapped the bone in the humans arm, causing extreme pain. He fell quickly. One human rushed Tyrowe in a tackling position, then Stith elbowed him in the back as he was running by, causing him to stumble over and fall. A shot rang out, Stith was shot in the shoulder by the last human with the group. The people in the bar witnessing the fight began to scatter out of the bar. She whipped around, drawing her gun and fired, blowing a hole through the leg of the human assailant. He screamed in pain as he grabbed his leg on the ground, blood flowing freely. Stith went up to him and shoved her gun in the man's mouth "I'LL SHOW YOU WHAT A LONG LEGGED FREAK LIKE ME CAN DO!!" She yelled. Tyrowe came up from behind Stith and pulled the gun out "No Stith, I can't let you do this!" he said "But he shot me!" "Killing him is not an eye for an eye! He'll probably never be able to walk again, leave him be!" He said. Stith looked deep within his eyes, they showed compassion, a quality Stith wasn't too familiar with. She holstered her weapon "Fine. You owe me." She said "I owe you a trip to the

hospital." He said, referring to Stith's injured shoulder. "It's just a flesh wound!" She barked, Tyrowe laughed "A hole through your shoulder is not a flesh wound, it's serious." Stith raised an eyebrow "Why do you care so much about me?" Tyrowe stopped to think for a second "I don't wanna see a lovely lady like yourself bleed to death." He stated. Stith grabbed her injured shoulder and looked at his eyes, they were a beautiful

shade of blue. "……..Fine, I'll go." She said in slight pain, she hated hospitals. She could never stand the med bay on the Valkyrie, much less a hospital. 

They took a hover taxi towards the hospital, upon arrival, they check into the E.R. After a little waiting, the doctors got her in and stitched the wound up, then using a regeneration tool, healing the scar. After about an hour, Stith and Tyrowe left. "So, do you work?" Tyrowe inquired, "Well, yeah I do, I own my own little gun store." Stith answered, she was getting the feeling that Tyrowe was hitting on her. "Really? Maybe I'll drop by sometime." He excitedly said "By the way, where are we going?" he asked "I dunno, my place I guess. Don't get any wild ideas, buster. Just because we're going there, doesn't mean I like you." Stith warned "What? You don't like me?" he asked, sorta sad like "No, I don't mean I don't like you, I just don't 'like you'like you." She restated, Tyrowe nodded.

The two arrived at the house where Stith lived. They stopped on the doorstep. "Well, thanks Tyrowe for helping me out." She said. Tyrowe nodded, "Hey, don't worry, it was fun anyway." Stith raised her eyebrow "You mean the fact that I got shot?" Tyrowe's eyes widened "Nonononono! I don't mean that!" Stith kept a stern look, but was smiling inside. She loved it when she made others nervous. Stith began to open the

door, Tyrowe stopped her "Don't I get a good night kiss?" He asked, Stith smiled "Sure Tyrowe, why not?" Tyrowe closed his eyes, Stith reached back and smacked him, causing him to stumble slightly "Oww! What was that for!" "I told you I don't 'like you' like you! This was not a date." Tyrowe looked at her "Sorry. I really am. Hey, uh, you want my number?" he asked "What!?" Stith said, shocked that he actually said that

after such a hit. "You want my number? It'll be nice to know that I have more friends here then I did on Solbrecht." Tyrowe replied, Stith eyes widened "You were on Solbrecht?" "Yeah, why?" "That's where I was born." Tyrowe silently laughed at the fact she thought she was 'born' there. "Hey, I was born there too, looks like we have more in common than we thought." He lied. Stith believed him "Yeah, I'll take your number." They swapped vid-phone numbers. "Well, I'll see ya around Stith!" he said as he began to leave. Stith waved good-bye and entered the house. "You guys, I'm back!" she said, she looked in the living room. No one was there. Then she snuck up to their bedroom, there they were, cuddled together, sleeping. Stith sneered then left for her own room. It was about 12:34pm on her Chrono Clock. Stith sat and stared at the number she was given. "Well, he seemed nice. But he annoys me with his constant questions. Should I give him a call?" she asked herself "I should, no, maybe not. He'll probably interpret that as a sign that I….*gulp*…love him. Stith! Get a grip of yourself! You're Stith for crying out loud. You can't love." Stith put the number on a desk she had. "Besides, you've only met him once, you don't know what he's like." Stith laid in bed "*sigh* but he is cute….Ack! What am I saying! Just because he has big…..luscious.…blue eyes,

No! Damn you, Stith! You cannot be in love with that….mantrin….n,no!" Stith put her head in the pillow of the bed. "I bet if I go to sleep, I'll forget any special feelings I have for him, and we'll just be friends, right?" Stith turned the lights off and went to bed.

Stith woke up the next morning, disorientated. She'd been up half the night, thinking about Tyrowe. She walked out into the kitchen, Cale and Akima were already enjoying breakfast. "Hey Stith!" Akima said "Hi."Stith tiredly said. She grabbed a plate of pancakes (or whatever those humans called them) at sat down with them. "Stith, you looked tired, what's up?" Cale piped up "I'm not tired!" Stith said, trying to wake up "Well, what did you do last night?" Akima asked "I went to a bar." Stith answered, she began eating "Well?" Akima said "Well what! Nothing happened, I got some drinks, and I left! End of story!" Stith blurted out, trying to get out of the corner Akima and Cale backed her into. She ate a little faster "Jeez, sorry." Akima said embarrassingly. Stith finished her breakfast and left the kitchen, Akima followed quickly. "Stith, what's up,

your tense. And when your tense, I get scared. What's wrong?" Akima asked, trying to keep up the pace "Nothing Akima, I just had a few drinks." Stith answered "Then why are you so tense? Something happened, I know it, what happened?" Akima asked again, Stith growled "Aw, damn it Akima!…….Fine, I met a guy at the bar, you happy?" Akima smiled "Awww, that's so cute! You like him?" Stith acted like she was shocked

"No, God no! Why would you ever think that! Jeez." She said. Akima put her hand on her shoulder "Come on, tell me the truth, do you?" Stith growled again "Akima, how many times do I have to tell you? No! I have no special feelings for Tyrowe!" Stith said, accidentally blurting out his name "Shit." She said in her head "Tyrowe, huh? What does he look like?" Akima asked, Stith turned around "Well, he had blue eyes, powerful legs, long tail, he was from my home planet…" Akima lit up "You do like him!" she said "Akima! Shut up! I do not!" Stith said, trying to defend herself "Then why did you go into so much detail?" Akima replied, Stith was stuck in a corner again "Grrrrrrrr……alright, I sorta like him, But not in a serious way!" she said, Akima smiled "Now we're getting somewhere." She commented. "Well, how was your first date?" she

added "Akima!" Stith looked at her watch, 7:50am was the time "We'll chat about this later, right now I gotta store to open." She said "Stith, you don't have to be there for an hour." Akima added. "Uh, well since I took the last few days off, maybe I need to fix up the shop, gotta go, bye!" Stith said really fast, then went up to her room. "Stith, what am I gonna do with you?" Akima said to herself "Cale, Where'd you go!" 

Stith got the keys for the shop and left the house. She had to walk a couple of blocks to the store. She arrived at Stith's Guns and Hardware, Akima was right, the store didn't open for another hour but Stith didn't care. She took care of that shop like a child, barely taking any days off. Akima finally conned her into taking a break a few days ago, in which she enjoyed an extensive sleep. Stith unlocked the door and went inside, then locked the door again. Stith deactivated several alarms, each which she had a different code to that she'd memorized. Stith grabbed a magazine of the rack and began reading. An hour later, there was a knock on the door, she forgot to unlock the stupid door again. Stith unlocked the door "I'm so sorry about th…" shesaid, Tyrowe was standing there "Hi there." He said "So, come to visit?" 

"Yep."

"Well, come in, I guess." Stith said, She went inside as Tyrowe walked in. "Nice collection you have here. "He said, there were various guns on the walls and counters, ranging from pistols to heavy weapons. "Thanks, I try to take pride in keeping up to date on the latest weaponry." Stith said as she went behind the counter, which had the ammo for the guns behind her. "Looking at the goods or are you gonna buy?" Stith asked, Tyrowe's eyes went up and down Stith's body "Just looking." He said, Stith blushed. Tyrowe formulized a plan. "Hey, uh, what's that gun down there?" He asked, pointing to a silver pistol. He looked down at the case, Stith joined him "Well, that's a Zion .45 caliber laser pistol with auto reload and a .5 second down…time…" Stith said.Tyrowe was looking at her "What is it Ty..." Tyrowe placed his hands on Stith's head and pulled her over gently, connecting their mouths together, they kissed. Stith was shocked, she'd figure she was gonna be the one doing this, then she relaxed. The door opened, a Vusstrian walked in "Where can I get that short of service at?" he asked as he entered, the two Mantrins froze. Stith was throughly embarrassed, Tyrowe was slightly less embarrassed than Stith was. They broke the kiss. "Uh, can I, c-can I help you with anything m'aam.. sir! sir!" She said. She felt like dying right there.

After helping the Vusstrian with his weapon needs, she went back to Tyrowe, who was looking at a magazine "What the hell was that?" She asked "Was What?" he said, acting confused "That kiss, why did you do that? I told you that this wasn't a serious relationship. You're lucky I didn't take you down right then and there!" Stith scorned Tyrowe "You seemed to enjoy it." He retorted "What! I'd never! How dare you!" Stith yelledback, Tyrowe smiled "You did. You loved it." 

"Shut up, Tyrowe!"

"Did you cherish it?"

"Damn it, Shut up!"

Tyrowe laughed. "Yeah, you know you liked it." Stith looked down at the floor, she didn't want to admit it, but she didn't want to hit him either. She decided switch control of the situation. She grabbed Tyrowe by his hips and shoved him close to her "Stith, what are…." He said before Stith and Tyrowe went mouth to mouth again. After about two minutes of kissing, they broke, Tyrowe looked drained. "Whoa.." He muttered "Don't

be saying that until AFTER I get off of work." She said with a smirk, Tyrowe smiled "I'll be off in four hours, but right now you gotta go." Stith said, showing Tyrowe the door "Uh….ok." he said, then he left. Stith smiled, something she rarely does, she was smitten with love. Tyrowe could feel it too. 

(TO BE CONTINUED)

****


End file.
